Haunted Hookup
by Dr-J33
Summary: Originally posted on archive of our own as part of the class files 2. Sugino tries to be brave at a haunted house but things don't go as planned.


Class E stared at the entranceway to Kunugigaoka junior high, which was decorated to look like a cemetery gate. It was a rare occurrence for the group to be on campus. Class B was having a haunted house at the school and invited the E class along for "the fun." Unfortunately their version of fun meant scaring the crap out of the End class.

Sugino hid any fear he had as he approached the "gate." With Kanzki.

"Wonder what B class has in store for us." Said Kanzaki.

"Probably nothing good." Added Sugino.

A class B student dressed as a vampire gestured to the door.

"Welcome Class 3 E to the Class B House of horrors!" Said the student. "Just step inside and be prepared for a scare."

"Pft, I'm not scared of anything." Said Okajima. "Bring it on."

"Someones eager to start." Said the student, hiding his urge to trash talk the pervert.

The student opened the gate.

"One to two at a time please."

"Ooh! Kurahashi wanna go with me?" Asked Okajima.

"Thanks but I'd like to go by myself."

"Rejected..."

The first pair to go in was Maehara and Okano, as they stepped in a thought began to form in Sugino's head.

"This place should be scary... If Kanzaki gets frightened and I comfort her... Haha! It'll be like a manga!..."

"Next two!"

"Oh lets go next!" Said Kanzaki.

"Okay."

"I'll go after them!" Said Kurahashi.

Sugino eagerly led Kanzaki into the building.

"This'll be great!" Sugino thought to himself.

* * *

It was not great.

The house of horrors was designed specifically to scare Class E, as such all other haunted houses looked like cheesy movie monsters in comparison to the horrors that awaited them within.

Seconds after they entered they were started by a loud gunshot sound effect (Sugino muttered about how it was poor in taste). Following that they were spooked by a jar of actual centipedes, a well made giant spider prop, a student who dressed themself up to look like they were disembowled, and they were chased down the hall by a creepy clown. Needless to say Sugino was terrified.

The athlete hid behind his girlfriend as they walked down the hall.

"Are you alright Sugino?" Asked Kanzaki.

"Y-y-yeah...o-o-o-o-o-f-f cou-urse I a-a-a-a-m-m-m-m..."

"You don't sound okay." Said Kanzki.

"No really its nothing."

They stopped and Sugino faked a smile.

"I'm really fine... Lets just keep moving."

Sugink walked ahead and activated a tripwire. Immediately a bucket of red liquid fell on him, drenching him.

"..."

"Sugino?"

"..."

"Toshimo-"

"GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sugino screamed into the sky (or rather the ceiling).

"SUGINO!?"

She ran over to her boyfriend's side and shook him.

"SUGINO ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"NO I AM NOT KANZAKI!" He shouted back. "I'M SUPPOSED TO BE BRAVE FOR YOU AND HERE I AM GETTING SCARED AT A DAMN HOUSE OF HORRORS!"

"Sugino please its okay!"

"Its not! I... I... I wanted to be brave so I could impress you Kanzaki! But just look at me now! I'm just-"

Kanzaki grabbed Sugino's head and pulled him into a kiss. The action mannaged to clm Sugino down as she broke away, red liquid on her lips."

"Okay I think that was pig's blood..." Muttered Kanzaki.

"Yukiko?"

"You don't have to be brave to impress me." Said Kanzaki. "I'd still love you even if you were a chicken."

"Kanzaki..."

The moment was perfect, until a spider fell onto Kanzaki's shoulder.

"Uh... Kanzaki theres a spider on your shoulder-"

"SPIDER!?"

She frantically shook the spider off of her and took out her anti-sensei pistol, firing at it several times at the spider's direction.

"Woah."

Kanzki realized what she did and blushed.

"Eh... Sorry about that... I-"

"Is that an air gun!?"

A class B student approached them.

"No weapons allowed! Your both out of here!"

The student dragged them both towards the exit.

* * *

The couple was thrown out right by the entrance to the house of horrors.

"Sorry I got us kicked out." Said Kanzaki.

"Don't worry about it ." Said Sugino. "It kinda sucked anyways."

"...so do you wanna catch a movie later?"

"Only if its a comedy."

Moments layer Okajima stepped out of the House of Horrors with a big wet stain on his pants.

"Guys that place is freaky..."


End file.
